Current quick release systems do not interface to a standard frac hanger, cannot open at extreme pressure, and do not contain an integrated floatation system. Additionally, should separation occur, current quick release systems must return to the dock to re-connect a fluid conduit such as a flex-hose.
Moreover, current hydraulic skids just provide hydraulic pressure, and are either “on” or “off”, similar to a water pump, and are not as flexible when interfacing with quick release systems.